


Being as yet but a girl.

by Kaesteranya



Series: Guernica [6]
Category: DOGS - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto & Nil, in a Roman Bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being as yet but a girl.

In gratefulness for quite royally kicking the arses of those strange men who had come to the Church raring to kill stuff and hurt innocent little girls and a not-too-innocent Servant of God, the strange blind priest had allowed Naoto the use of the Roman Bath conveniently located in the basement of his domain. She accepted most gracefully, and descended as instructed. The door, she put a chair to. The windows she drew curtains over. The peepholes she could do little about, and frankly, it didn’t bother her — the priest was blind, but it wasn’t her concern if he liked to get off on the sound of running water and naked female.

 

A small amount of rattling at the door occurred maybe four minutes into a most generous soaking, and Naoto stood up to answer it, flinging the door open wide to the blushing chagrin of the blond girl with wings. The swordswoman blinked, eyed the meek creature trembling before her in all her bare glory, and then turned to walk back to the bath. She fully intended to enjoy it, surprised bundle of winged girl or no surprised bundle of winged girl.

 

“Since you’re here you might as well strip. I will wash your back.”

 

In the days to follow, the priest would regal Badou with stories of “the things he HEARS!” when Naoto and Nill use the Roman bath together. Badou would holler and hoot over his cigarettes and be on the brink of telling Haine knowing full well the priest was bluffing but doubting if Haine knew, but then Haine would always be asleep on one of the pews or in that sort of mood that required Badou to Step Away Quietly or Get Hurt.


End file.
